


Estrella gemela

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, OC, post Aliyah
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al saber que el Damocles se había hundido y no había supervivientes, Tony pidió un deseo en mitad de una noche de estrellas fugaces</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Where You Are

Ha sido cerrarse la puerta y oír la explosión dentro de sí mismo. Se ha sentido tentado de mirar si era uno de abril, pero ha resultado que no. Nadie hace chistes. Todo es real aunque no pueda serlo. Pero lo es. El Damocles se perdió en el mar. Gibbs no hace bromas nunca, no iba a empezar ahora. El barco se hundió, todos los que en él viajaban perecieron.

Ziva está muerta.

Tony cierra los ojos y saca medio cuerpo por la ventana. Tal vez el aire fresco de la noche le ayude a mitigar las náuseas y seque los restos de lágrimas que le quedan en la cara, aunque no podrá hacer nada contra el temblor ni el ahogo que se le acumula en el pecho. Con Kate no fue tan duro.

Es cierto, la vio caer a su lado y hasta quedó salpicado de sangre, pero la sensación fue tan distinta. Quizá se deba a lo distintas que son las circunstancias, razona consigo mismo. En aquel momento debía ponerse manos a la obra, aparcar el dolor lo suficiente como para funcionar y atrapar a ese cabrón de Ari.

Con Ziva, en cambio, ya no le queda nada.

Está muerta. Su barco se perdió en el mar. Quién sabe lo que estaría buscando, cuál sería la misión que ese puto cerdo de Eli David le encomendó. Sea lo que sea, enhorabuena, porque ha conseguido sobrevivir a sus tres hijos. Ojalá se cuelgue una medalla en forma de roca de dos toneladas y se tire de cabeza a un pantano.

Intenta respirar hondo pero, irónicamente, siente que se le agolpa demasiado aire en los pulmones. Es aire viejo, corrompido, lleno de bilis y amargura. No deja pasar al nuevo y oxigenado, que no traerá consuelo, pero le permitirá continuar aferrado a esta estúpida existencia en que ya nada tiene sentido. Porque así es como debe ser. “La vida sigue” y todos esos tópicos baratos. Al menos se ahorra tener que oír el famoso “te acompaño en el sentimiento” de los funerales. “No hay mal que por bien no venga”, etcétera.

Llora porque ha perdido el Sol, su Sol. No le importa que las lágrimas le impidan ver las estrellas. Por él como si se apagan todas. Así exploten y el cielo se vuelva negro. Conoce sitios más oscuros. Lleva uno dentro, salpicado de trocitos de corazón roto nadando en un mar de arrepentimiento.

Sin embargo, aún logra verlas a través del velo húmedo del llanto. Estrellas fugaces. Tony se pregunta por qué, ya pasó la época de las Perseidas. Esta noche no es San Lorenzo quien derrama sus lágrimas, sino él, que nunca fue un santo. Ziva tampoco, pero merece al menos ser recordada aunque ahora descanse para siempre en el fondo del mar.

Tony mira al cielo. Los destellos siguen bajando a toda velocidad. Cuando era niño le gustaba tanto ver la lluvia de estrellas con su madre. Siempre le decía que pidiera un deseo. Nunca sirvió de nada. Esta vez tampoco. Aunque, qué más da, ni que tuviera nada que perder.

—Ojalá pudiera volver atrás—susurra mirando al cielo—para conocerla de otro modo en que todo nos fuese bien.


	2. Gato negro

—DiNozzo. ¡DiNozzo, despierta! ¡Despierta o se lo diré a Gibbs!

Al escuchar la palabra mágica, Tony abre los ojos de golpe y se despereza. Había oído el despertador, pero estaba jugando a aguantar cinco minutitos más. Gruñe una maldición por lo bajo y se levanta. Eso de tener un hijo más responsable que tú a ratos es un asco.

“Un momento”, piensa de pronto, “¿un hijo? ¿Desde cuándo?”. Sin embargo, ahí está, enfundado en ese pijama de Superman y le parece lo más natural del mundo. Claro que tiene un hijo. Es Liam, un granuja de siete años por el que dejó Baltimore y se vino a DC. O, más bien, dejó su puesto en Baltimore para no tener que encontrarse nunca a la madre que parió a Liam por la calle. Ya que tenía la custodia y la patria potestad del niño en solitario, mejor criarlo sin que esa bruja le viese ni siquiera por accidente.

—¿Te parece bonito despertar así a tu padre?

Liam se lleva la mano al mentón como si se lo pensase y termina asintiendo.

—Bastante. Si no te gusta tu trabajo, te lo cambio por mi examen de mate. Ah, acuérdate, hoy después de clase…

—Vas a casa de Cody. Tienes un padre desastre, pero no tanto, niño.

Liam se echa a reír y se marcha a su cuarto de baño para ducharse. A Tony se le hace extraña la rutina aunque sepa que ya han pasado por ella miles de veces. Aun así, hoy tiene algo de anómalo, de fuera de lo común. No entiende los motivos, pero se recuerda a sí mismo llorando por Ziva, hablándole a las estrellas fugaces. No obstante, él no conoce a ninguna Ziva.

Tiene que haberlo soñado. Un pelagatos como él jamás se cruzaría con una espía sexy, encantadora, inteligente y divertida a la que desear y con la que babear ostensiblemente a cada segundo. Aun así, vaya un sueño. Que él sepa, no suelen abarcar años de existencia y tener tantos detalles. Recuerda perfectamente su olor, el sonido de su risa. Sus lágrimas incipientes mientras estaba sobre él en la sede del Mossad. No puede ser verdad. Aunque sí lo es el corte que acaba de pegarse afeitándose.

A punto está por segunda vez de hacerse un estropicio con la cuchilla cuando decide dejar de darle vueltas al tema. Solo se le ocurre una explicación posible y es tan absurda que la descarta. No tiene ganas de pensar que es Marty McFly. Además, Doc nunca le gustó mucho. Para frikadas científicas ya tiene a la parejita feliz y a sus engendritos góticos, como les llama cuando pretende hacer que rabien.

Después del desayuno, llena la tartera de Liam de los tallarines que preparó anoche. Él, que no sería capaz de compartir un donut, como le dijo Ziva una vez, ha sabido sacar adelante a un niño él solito. No le quedó más remedio, la bruja de Lorraine pinchó un preservativo sin decirle nada y luego, en pleno ataque de celos a pesar de que no estaban saliendo, decidió no contarle que estaba embarazada. Tony no podía imaginarse que una madrugada oiría el timbre y se encontraría con un bebé en una canastita al abrir. Casi le da un infarto, sobre todo cuando el ADN indicó sin lugar a dudas que esa criaturita llorona era suya.

Y, de nuevo, ha pensado en esa tal Ziva a la que no conocía de nada pero con la que ha compartido, entre otros ratos, unas horas memorables encerrado en un contenedor. Será todo mentira, pero no le importaría volver a verla esta noche. O tal vez…

—Oye, Liam—le llama mientras coge un zumo de la nevera—, no conocemos a ninguna ninja israelí, ¿verdad?

—¿Es de una película?—pregunta Liam con el ceño fruncido.

—No, déjalo. Será que lo he soñado.

—Entonces no quiero saberlo. Tío Tim le dijo el otro día a tía Abby que eres un salido.

Tony enarca las cejas. Sí que ha aprendido el novato, aunque más bien debería decir “la rata de laboratorio”, que el de las balas y el ADN es él mientras que Abby les acompaña resolviendo casos sobre el terreno. Otra cosa que es distinta: Abby y él no rompieron. Tony se pregunta por qué le extraña. En cualquier caso, siguieron juntos y tuvieron una boda de lo más interesante. Liam y Jackson, el menor de los hijos de Gibbs, le abrían el camino a Abby tirando rosas negras.

El jefe también tiene familia, se recuerda a sí mismo. A Pedro Hernández lo frieron hace ya unos cuantos años y Gibbs, según les ha contado alguna vez, porque el jefe habla y es amable a ratos, dejó su puesto de francotirador para estar más en casa. Además de Kelly y Jackson, un accidente un par de años mayor que Liam, tiene a Sarah, de quince años. “Significa princesa”, piensa Tony. Se lo dijo Ziva, pero, se recuerda a sí mismo, ¡él no conoce a ninguna Ziva!

A quien sí conoce y piensa volver a ver esta tarde es a Ruby, la de la tienda de la esquina. Se están acabando las galletas que a Liam le gustan. Hasta donde él sabe, no las venden en ningún otro sitio de la ciudad, lo cual significa que Ziva vive, o vivía, cerca. Alguna vez le vio llevarse alguno de los paquetitos a la oficina. De hecho, su razonamiento solo tiene una pequeña pega.

Ziva David no existe. O quizá sí, solo que él no debería saberlo. No hay agente de enlace del Mossad ni motivos para que lo haya. Ni que ese zumbado de Ari hubiese aparecido para matar a Kate. Qué va, Kate aceptó un puesto en la Secretaría de Defensa y se marchó el año pasado. La vio hace poco, un fin de semana que quedaron para tomar algo. Estaba gordísima, probablemente dentro de nada ya dé a luz.

—¿Lo llevas todo?

—Yo sí. Por cierto, ¿quién es Ziva?

Tony casi deja caer la pistola antes de colocársela en la cinturilla del pantalón. ¿Ziva? Si hay alguien que jamás ha oído hablar de ella es, sin duda, Liam. “Porque no existe, McFly”, se dice. Será la estrella fugaz o un agujero de gusano de esos que le gustan a McCiencia-Ficción, pero en ese sentido la ha pifiado. Lo único bueno es que, si Ziva no existe, no está muerta ni ha tenido que tener esa vida tan perra antes de perecer en un naufragio frente a las costas de Somalia por culpa de su padre.

—¿Quién te ha dicho ese nombre?

—Tú. No hacías más que repetirlo cuando te he ido a despertar. ¿Es uno de tus ligues?

—Es… eh…

Le guiña el ojo y le hace un gesto para que se acerque y hablarle al oído. Se le ha ocurrido una media verdad al revés que puede servirle.

—¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

—¡Soy un DiNozzo!

—Por eso mismo. Ziva es una chica que me gusta. Solo que ella no lo sabe. Nadie lo sabe y nadie debe saberlo, ¿vale?

—¿Te da vergüenza?

—Y miedo a que me tomen por loco.

—Soy una tumba.

Al menos Liam es una tumba viva y real, no como la marítima en que yace Ziva. Solo que Ziva está muerta. O más bien no existe. No sabe qué le pasa, pero pensar en ella y sentir la punzada de dolor porque no volverá a verla mezclada con las mariposas de lo que sintió hacia Ziva le parece tan real como la sonrisa de su Liam. Si tiene que renunciar a Ziva por él, firma encantado. Liam es su vida, nunca ha cometido un error del que se sienta tan orgulloso.

En su camino al colegio de Liam, este le alerta. Cierto, debe parar en la cafetería, hoy le toca a él. En el otro mundo o lo que sea no funcionaba así, pero en este se turnan para comprar el café. Uno cada día. De memoria recita los cuatro tipos para el jefe, la sabuesa gótica, la pasmada de Lee y él mismo.

Exacto, Michelle Lee, solo que con más nervio y dos dedos de frente. En lugar de intentar resolver las cosas a su modo, fue a hablar con Gibbs. El jefe lo arregló todo para que el NCIS la protegiese y cazar al tipo que pretendía chantajearla. Amanda ha empezado el instituto este año y todo apunta a que quiere trabajar en lo mismo que su hermana. Ojalá se le dé tan bien. Sigue sin ser una mujer de acción, pero aburre y asusta a cualquier sospechoso con sus conocimientos legales y sería capaz de conseguir una orden de registro para el palacio de Papá Noel en el Polo Norte si fuese necesario.

Se despide de Liam con un beso en la mejilla. Por mucho que se haga el duro delante de los amigotes, al crío le encanta que su padre se ponga cursi y le mime. Le ve entrar en la escuela, arranca y echa a rodar hacia el trabajo. Se siente extraño y cómodo, o extrañamente cómodo, o cómodamente extraño. Aún no lo ha decidido, pero sigue dándole vueltas a lo de la tal Ziva. No la conoce, está seguro, pero la recuerda perfectamente en esa pista de aterrizaje de Tel Aviv donde la vio por última vez. Solo que él nunca ha pisado Israel.

Sonríe y se pone a silbar para no pensar en ello. Por mucho que no la conozca, ya buscará en la oficina si ha puesto un pie en Estados Unidos. Cosas más raras se han visto, ¿por qué no? Si no logra dar con ella, al menos le quedará la chica de la heladería. Liam dice que lleva haciéndole ojitos una buena temporada y el crío tiene olfato para eso. Ha salido a su padre, ahora solo queda disuadirle de que se haga policía. Es demasiado listo, merece algo mejor.

Un Mini rojo, igual que el de Ziva. Como tiene prioridad, se dice que echará un vistazo al conductor según pase ante él en el cruce. ¿Quién sabe? Si todo esto es culpa de una estrella fugaz, de un sueño o una borrachera aunque la última vez que se tomó siquiera una cerveza fue hace dos fines de semana, quizá Ziva vaya al volante. Otra cosa es pensar cómo la invitará a una cita, pero seguro que se le ocurre algo. Eso siempre que Ziva no esté con el anormal de Rivkin, ni con ningún otro…

¡Cras! Menudo golpe. Se suponía que la prioridad era suya, pero el cretino del Mini le ha embestido. Su motor echa una nube de humo blanco. Genial. A ver cómo le dice ahora al jefe que va a llegar tarde al estúpido cursito de sensibilización. A él no le importa, pero luego el director le da la paliza con la corrección política.

—¡¿Es que no ves por dónde vas, gilipollas?! ¡He entrado antes que tú en la intersección!

Tony pestañea varias veces y se baja aún tambaleante del vehículo. Reconocería esa voz en el fin del mundo, igual que esos ojos oscuros y esos andares furiosos. Solo que no ha tenido que moverse de DC para encontrarlos. Vivan las estrellas fugaces.

—Eh, eh, ninja mía, tranquila.

Ziva frunce el ceño y le lanza una mirada de odio.

—¿Tranquila? ¡Voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa! ¡Ya estás sacando los papeles del seguro, anormal!

Tony asiente y suelta una risilla. Le extraña que Ziva no tenga acento, pero supone que será uno de tantos cambios lógicos.

—¿De qué te ríes? He dicho que saques los papeles.

—Ya, Ziva, es que…

—¿Qué has dicho?

Tony se muerde el labio y la señala. No sirve de mucho, Ziva, o como se llame, sigue mirándole patidifusa y tensa. Tony se pregunta si en este mundo seguirá siendo la misma Mata Hari dura de pelar que conoció. Por si acaso, decide no tentar a la suerte.

—Ya lo capto. No te llamas Ziva. No te preocupes, es una…

—¿Qué? No. Quiero decir, sí, me llamo Ziva, pero, ¿tú cómo lo sabes?

—Pues…

“Muy buena pregunta”. No se le ocurre nada que responder sin parecer un acosador psicópata, como el ex ese de Abby que detuvieron, el que limpiaba escenarios de crímenes. Solo que eso pasó en el mundo de Ziva, no en este. Aunque la chica también se llama Ziva, pero es distinta, porque… Qué lío.

Mejor dejarlo estar. Ziva le observa con los labios entreabiertos. Ya no parece furiosa, sino extrañada sin más.

—Tú y yo… nos hemos visto antes, ¿sí?

Tony ahoga una risotada alegre. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Quizá, no sé. Tu cara me suena.

—Ya, bueno. Da igual, tú ve a por los papeles.


	3. Estrella gemela

—…pudo llegar a tiempo, porque tiene un coche rápido. Quiero decir que con nuestro monovolumen, los niños y la compra de la semana, por mucho que le pisásemos, McGee y yo no recorreríamos ni la mitad de camino, pero ese tío tiene un coche potente de fábrica y además lo trucó. Con esa máquina pudo haberse marchado durante el banquete para estar en casita a la hora del asesinato. Voy a intentar revisar las cámaras de los peajes desde Miami hasta Quantico. Ha tenido que pasar por alguno y, con un poco de suerte, tendremos su foto lista para enmarcar.

—Yo miraré las gasolineras. No puede haber hecho el recorrido con un solo depósito. ¿O te encargas tú, Tony?

—¿Eh?

Tony da un respingo y carraspea. Michelle y Abby le están mirando fijamente. Ha seguido de forma distraída su razonamiento y supone que ahora esperan su opinión o algo así.

—Así me gusta, que toméis la iniciativa. Ah, Michelle, ve pensando cómo convencer al juez por si los del algún peaje no quieren colaborar.

—Será fácil. Le diré que, según el art…

—Al juez, a mí no.

—A ti va a haber que espabilarte, ¿seguro que no te has pedido descafeinado?

Al oír la voz del jefe, Tony se encoge con los ojos guiñados, pero la colleja no llega. Cierto, este Gibbs prefiere las amonestaciones verbales. La verdad es que casi siempre hacen más daño. Quién iba a pensar que el callado marine que recordaba —o ha soñado o a saber— podría tener una lengua tan afilada y una mujer tan maciza.

—Jefe… estaba…

Gibbs se coloca detrás de él y le asoma la cabeza por encima del hombro para cotillear en qué está trabajando. Tony hace intención de cerrarlo todo, pero no le da tiempo. El jefe le agarra del brazo demasiado deprisa para impedírselo y ladea la cabeza con curiosidad y su media sonrisa de siempre.

—¿Ziva David?

—Se pronuncia da-vid, no dei-vid, jefe. Es la loca que me ha embestido cuando venía de camino.

—¿Y pretendes hacerle chantaje o algo así?

Tony se pregunta por qué lo dice y pone una mueca al percatarse. El jefe acaba de descubrir que está curioseando el expediente académico de Ziva, poseedora de un _major_ en Estudios Judíos y un _minor_ en Educación Física por la Yeshiva University, en Nueva York. Él también comparte _minor_ solo que, extrañamente, su _major_ fue en Informática, gracias a lo cual también ha averiguado que Ziva se acogió a un programa de su universidad para cursar uno de los años en el campus de Jerusalén, justo durante… El jefe le está mirando.

—No, jefe, estaba…

—Ayudando a tus compañeras con algo de unos peajes, tengo entendido.

—¡Eso es!

Tony le sonríe ampliamente y deja que se escabulla. Seguro que el jefe sabe de sobra que no va a ponerse a trabajar, sino que seguirá a lo suyo, pero nunca le ha importado que dedique parte de su tiempo a asuntos personales. Gibbs quiere ver el caso resuelto, mientras todo esté hecho el resto le da lo mismo. Tony supone que entenderá que quiera curiosear. O eso quiere creer. Tampoco pasa nada, ¿no? Michelle reservó sus vacaciones en la oficina ayer mismo.

En cualquier caso, no es lo único de Ziva que ha averiguado. Sabe que nació en Tel Aviv, en la misma fecha que la que él recuerda, o soñó, o le arrebató una estrella fugaz a petición suya. Hija de Eli y Myriam, tiene una hermana, Tali. No sabe qué sería de Eli, pero cuando Ziva tenía cinco años y Tali tres, Myriam emigró con ellas a Estados Unidos y fue a parar a Boston. Allí residieron una década hasta mudarse a Atlanta, donde Myriam contrajo matrimonio con un tal Avi Nadiv, empresario, el cual adoptó legalmente a Ziva y Tali poco antes de que las tres David adquiriesen la nacionalidad estadounidense. Año y medio más tarde, la familia entera se trasladó a DC, lugar que Ziva abandonó para ir a la universidad y regresar con sus diplomas bajo el brazo.

De vuelta en DC, Ziva reside en un apartamento pequeñito en un barrio tranquilo. Se gana bien la vida trabajando para una ONG de apoyo a víctimas de violaciones y malos tratos y ocasionalmente realiza traducciones para una agencia. Tony se pregunta cómo la contratarían en esa organización con sus dos titulaciones, pero imagina que tendrá una explicación lógica, como todo en este mundo extraño en el que ha ido a caer.

Sacude la cabeza para sí mismo ajeno a las miradas de Michelle y Abby. No importa, ya lo averiguará. Será la brutalidad del impacto o que Ziva también sentía algo magnético que la llevaba hasta él, pero ha conseguido sacarle una cita. Pagará él, igual que el desastre del choque, pero vale la pena si significa que la estrella fugaz está cumpliendo su parte del trato. Tony no sabe qué tendrá que poner él a cambio, pero si todo sigue igual, pagará encantado.

No deja de tener su gracia cuando reflexiona sobre la cuestión. Se supone que no cree en esas supercherías de amuletos, magia, pozos de los deseos y demás, estrellas fugaces incluidas. Sin embargo, se encuentra a sí mismo considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que un pedazo de roca incandescente entrando en la atmósfera le haya enviado a un mundo paralelo donde casi todo lo que conocía está patas arriba. No solo eso, sino que está encantado de que así sea y se lo está tomando con una naturalidad pasmosa. Decir que es ridículo es quedarse corto.

El sonido del teléfono le arranca de sus fantasías y cavilaciones. Atontado todavía, comprueba que le llaman a él y descuelga.

—DiNozzo.

—Tony, tengo los resultados de la rodada que me trajiste.

—Enseguida voy, novato.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir, McCiencia. Ahora estoy ahí.

Michelle le contempla como si no se creyese lo que acaba de decir. Abby parece sencillamente furiosa. Tony intenta apurar su café por hacer algo, pero se encuentra con que el vaso de cartón ya está vacío. Con una sonrisa inocente, encesta en la papelera y se pone en pie. Abby camina hasta él y le da un toque nada amistoso en el pecho con el dedo extendido.

Tony la mira de arriba abajo y al principio se extraña de verla con pitillos negros. Se da una colleja mental y se esfuerza para no sacudir la cabeza. “La estrella, ¿recuerdas?”. Abby sigue siendo la misma gótica de coletitas y collar de púas, pero no podría llevar falditas tableadas de colegiala sin darle un alegrón a más de uno. No es muy práctico para ser agente del NCIS, así que se las reserva para los fines de semana y fiestas de guardar.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Tim ya te ha pedido perdón, no hace falta que le trates así.

—¿Perdón?

—No te hagas el inocente, le has llamado “novato”. Todavía se la tienes jurada por el bálsamo.

Tony frunce el ceño y hace memoria. El mes pasado se marchó con Liam a la playa. Volvió abrasado por el sol. El nov… McGee fue tan amable de prepararle un mejunje untuoso para aliviar el dolor. El pobre tipo no podía prever que uno de sus ingredientes le daría alergia a Tony. La espalda se le quedó poco menos que en carne viva. El pobre Liam se pegó un susto de muerte al vérsela y terminó llamando entre lágrimas a tío Jethro pidiendo auxilio. A pesar de la semana y media de baja, Tony no recuerda haberse enfadado mucho. Solo intensificó ligeramente la crueldad de sus bromas cuando regresó a la oficina, pero _peccata minuta_.

—Abby, te prometo que…

Abby se cruza de brazos. Tony intenta darle un achuchón para aplacarla. Al principio parece dispuesta a rechazarle, pero terminar dejándose abrazar.

—Abby, ha sido un accidente. Lo del ungüento ese casero no podría haberlo previsto. Ya está perdonado. Qué digo, no hay nada que perdonar.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Abby hace un mohín como una niña pequeña.

—No sé yo, pero bueno. Por cierto, ¿quién es Ziva?

—Ya se lo he dicho al jefe, es la tarada que ha empotrado su coche contra el mío cuando venía a la oficina.

—No eres el único que sabe de ordenadores, ¿o te piensas que no sé que has averiguado hasta su número de pasaporte? ¡Cuéntame, Tony!

—Eso, _cuéntanos_ , Tony.

Tony abre unos ojos como platos y mira a Michelle. No la recordaba tan chismosa, aunque… Sí, lo es. Sigue atolondrado con lo de la estrellita, ese es el motivo de que no se acordase de por qué el mote oficial de Michelle en todo el NCIS es “Perez Hilton”. Tony decide poner su sonrisa del millón de dólares, escabullirse del abrazo de Abby y echar a correr hacia el ascensor.

—Lo siento, chicas, ¡McGee me está esperando!


	4. Esta noche

Puntual como un reloj suizo, Ziva baja de su taxi. Otra cosa que nunca cambia, si es que puede hablar de “cambio”. En vista de cómo dolía la patada en la espinilla que le ha dado la señora Waters, furiosa porque se llevaban a su marido, está seguro de que esta vida suya es real. El resto tiene que ser un sueño. O la estrella, la puñetera estrella fugaz. Hablando de estrellas, la cremallera ligeramente desabrochada de la cazadora de Ziva le muestra que aquí también la lleva. Solo espera que en todo lo demás siga siendo la misma.

La mirada pícara acompañada por una sonrisa provocativa también la conserva. Le está mirando de abajo arriba como la primera vez. Hasta que se recuerda a sí mismo que esta es la primera vez que le desnuda así, que la otra Ziva David no existe o, si de verdad ha venido a parar aquí por un deseo, está muerta. Tiene que agarrarse a este mundo como sea, no soportaría perderla de nuevo.

Una vez estudiado Tony con la mirada, ve a Ziva acercársele y saludarle con un casto beso en la mejilla a la vez que se ruboriza ligeramente. Le recuerda —aunque quizá “recuerda” no sea la palabra que debe usar y lo sabe— a cuando limpiaba el arma ante el ventanal de ese hotel y decía que el peligro la excitaba. Nunca llegó a preguntarle en qué sentido y ahora mismo no sería una fórmula muy apropiada para romper el hielo.

—No sabía que sería una cena formal—dice Ziva antes de que él siga pensando estupideces.

—Lo dices por…

Se fija en su atuendo y se percata de que aún va en traje y corbata.

—Oh. No me ha dado tiempo a cambiarme después del trabajo—se excusa.

Ziva asiente y se deja guiar al interior del restaurante, un lugar apacible y familiar al que Tony y Liam han ido a comer más de una vez los fines de semana. Espera que a Ziva le guste. Tener un hijo significa que no le queda tiempo para muchas citas, así que no se conoce los lugares románticos de DC y no quería arriesgarse a comprobar si los del otro mundo existen también en este aunque suponga que así será.

El _maître_ les ofrece un reservado en un rincón tranquilo junto a la ventana. Una lástima no poder hacerse el caballero y arrimarle la silla a Ziva, pero las vistas merecen la pena. Y no solo las de la calle. Si sus vaqueros ajustados eran ya de lo más sexys, Tony siente que el corazón le da un bote cuando Ziva se quita la cazadora. Para la velada ha elegido una camiseta con una enorme abertura que hace que casi toda su espalda quede al aire y le deja dos cosas claras: Ziva no lleva sujetador y sigue teniendo esos dos hoyitos en la parte baja de la espalda.

Tony la observa colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja con gesto distraído mientras lee la carta. Será una temeridad, pero le están entrando unas ganas locas de revolverle el pelo. Si sale mal siempre puede poner su sonrisa irresistible e inventarse cualquier tontería. Cuando Ziva nota que se echa sobre ella sin malas intenciones, se limita a seguirle con extrañeza en la mirada y sonreír con algo de incomodidad después de que Tony le alborote los cabellos.

—Una comprobación rutinaria—explica.

—Y si la chica te abofetea, te marchas, ¿sí?

—Algo así… El salpicón de marisco es muy bueno, por cierto.

Ziva suspira y pone una mueca que intenta ser sonrisa.

—No es _kosher_.

Tony enarca las cejas. Esto es nuevo. No debería de sorprenderle en vista de la universidad en que Ziva estudió, pero se pregunta hasta qué punto la marcará y trabará la relación. Si es que llega a conseguir pasar de esta cita.

—¿Eres practicante?

Ziva asiente.

—Reconstruccionista. Significa que…

—Lo miraré en la Wikipedia cuando llegue a casa.

Ziva asiente, baja la vista y cierra la carta. Tony teme no haber sonado como pretendía, pero no sabe cómo abordarla. La estrellita fugaz de las narices le está trayendo complicaciones. Tiene demasiados datos sobre Ziva entrecruzados en la mente y no sabe cuáles servirán y cuáles harán que meta la pata. Busca algo que decirle para sacarla de su mutismo, pero el camarero tiene el don de la oportunidad y aparece para tomarles nota. Ziva opta por una ensalada y pescado a la plancha. Su primera idea era un filete con salsa de pimienta verde, pero el camarero le explica que lleva nata.

—A veces decir que eres vegetariano da menos problemas, ¿eh?—tantea Tony. Ziva sonríe.

—No suelen tratarme mal, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

Ziva se muerde el labio, mira a su alrededor como en busca de algo y termina volviendo a él con los ojos. Con esa sonrisa y las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, a Tony se le hace irresistible. Una lástima que sea demasiado pronto para encontrar una excusa con la que estamparle el besazo de tornillo que el cuerpo le está pidiendo.

—Sigo teniendo—interrumpe ella bruscamente sus pensamientos—esa sensación de que nos hemos visto antes. Lo siento si… Es que se me hace muy raro.

—Es por culpa de una estrella fugaz. Eras mi novia, te habías muerto y le pedí que las cosas pasasen de otro modo, que todo nos fuera bien. Así que hemos aterrizado en un mundo paralelo para empezar de nuevo.

Por primera vez en la noche, Ziva ríe. Tony siente un surtidor caliente manándole de pronto por dentro cuando le coloca la mano encima. Antes de que la retire consciente de lo que acaba de hacer, Tony entrelaza los dedos con rapidez. Ziva le acaricia el dorso con el pulgar para luego dejarla quieta sobre la mesa, unida a la de él.

—Está bien, me has pillado. No eras mi novia.

—Ya me parecía. Bueno, preguntas y todo eso, ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Se me ocurre algo mejor, intenta adivinarlo.

—Pero… No te conozco.

—Inténtalo, yo haré lo mismo contigo.

Ziva frunce el ceño como siempre que quiere procesar algo detenidamente y termina chasqueando la lengua con aprobación.

—De acuerdo. Eres… policía o algo así.

Tony la señala y murmura un “tú, tú eres buena” que hace que Ziva se sonroje. Continúa siendo el mayor de los sinsentidos, pero va a tener que acabar creyendo en las estrellas fugaces. Pero solo en eso. Las brujas, los gnomos y las hadas se los deja para el próximo suceso sobrenatural inexplicable.

—Fui policía en Baltimore, ahora soy el agente muy especial Anthony DiNozzo, del NCIS. Es decir, poli de Marines.

El lerdo del camarero vuelve a aparecer, esta vez con las bebidas. Ziva sorbe su agua mineral y le examina antes de responder, pero da la impresión de tener algo en la punta de la lengua.

—No me habrás investigado para acertar todas, ¿verdad?

—No.

Ziva pone una sonrisa sarcástica de “ya, claro” y sacude la cabeza.

—Sé cuando alguien miente, se me da muy bien desde pequeña.

—Igual he curioseado un poquito. Sé para quién trabajas, pero no de qué.

Esta Ziva tampoco puede resistirse a su sonrisa de angelito bajado del cielo a escobazos. Por un momento parece que va a abofetearle, pero es verla y limitarse a poner una mueca de “eres incorregible” que le da a Tony unas ganas locas de hacer diabluras como las del otro mundo. Aunque, si es sincero consigo mismo, le apetece más besarla.

—Das un poco de miedo, DiNozzo. Pero yo más. Soy profesora de defensa personal.

—Así me gusta.

Ziva le explica que consiguió el trabajo de casualidad después de enviar a urgencias a un tío que intentaba violar a una compañera de universidad. La chica quedó bastante traumatizada y pidió a Ziva que la acompañase a solicitar ayuda a la ONG de la que ahora es empleada. Da la casualidad de que por aquel entonces se estaban planteando empezar con cursos de autodefensa para mujeres. Sabiendo que Ziva practica tae-kwon-do desde los seis años y es también experta en wen-do, le dieron un puesto a tiempo parcial y luego a jornada completa cuando terminó los estudios y volvió con su familia a DC.

—Así que Nueva York, ¿eh? ¿Estudiaste en la NYU?

—No, en la Yeshiva. Mi padre también fue, le hacía ilusión que mi hermana y yo siguiéramos sus pasos.

—¿Tu padre?

—Avi, sí, el hombre al que llamo papá. Soy adoptada, conocí a mi padre a los siete años y tardó unos cuantos más en casarse con mi madre y hacer de Tali y de mí sus hijas legalmente. Nuestro padre biológico murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, pero ya antes no le veía. No tengo un solo recuerdo de él, solo alguna fotografía vieja. Mi madre dice que era una mala persona.

—Seguro que tiene sus motivos.

Ziva asiente pensativa y le tamborilea sobre el dorso de la mano. Se inclina sobre la mesa y le mira a los ojos. Tony lamenta que su camiseta no tenga escote porque se estaría dando un festín.

—Creo que sé de qué te conozco, Tony. Eres padre soltero, tienes un hijo, Will, ¿sí?

Tony traga saliva y le da un buen tiento a su bebida. Por un momento se pregunta cómo puede estar Ziva tan segura hasta que cae en la cuenta. De todas las cosas que se han mantenido en este mundo respecto a ese otro tan extraño y tan duro, esta podría haberse ido a paseo.

—Solo que yo le llamo Liam pero, sí, Thom E. Gemcity se basó en personas de verdad. Intentó negarlo hasta que casi tenemos un disgusto. Yo soy el _alter ego_ de Tommy DiNardo, él es McGregor, su mujer es Amy, nuestra compañera es Misha, Donny y Pimmy son los forenses y Tibbs es nuestro jefe.

—¡Lo sabía! “Tommy DiNardo, el padre soltero con buen corazón que adora a su pequeño Will mientras corre detrás de todas las faldas que encuentra. A él le valdría cualquiera, pero busca lo mejor para Will, así que sigue desparejado”.

Tony la mira de soslayo. Ziva ríe.

—Y todavía esperará que le den el Nobel de Literatura por eso.

—Pero si es una descripción preciosa. Cuéntame más, quiero saber cuánto de verdad tiene.

Emocionada, Ziva da una palmada y ahora todo versa sobre él. Tony quisiera seguir haciéndole preguntas, pero no se lo permite. Está demasiado centrada en sonsacarle información, no sobre el escurridizo señor Gemcity, sino sobre el funcionamiento del NCIS y sobre su vida privada. Si ella supiera lo bien que estaría trabajando con ellos. Una lástima que con sus estudios, sin haber pasado por el Mossad y tampoco por el servicio militar obligatorio israelí sea difícil que la puedan contratar. Por si fuera poco, la propia Ziva rechaza la idea.

—No sé si valdría para eso.

—Oh, créeme, sí que valdrías. Tú misma has dicho hace un momento que coleccionas cuchillos, así que eres una chica de armas tomar. Deportista, hábil con las armas, detectas cuando alguien miente… ¿Qué más quieres?

—A este paso me dan ganas de darte mi currículum para que se lo pases a Tibbs. Pero prefiero mi trabajo. No se trata de que las mujeres a las que enseño vayan a partirles la cara a los tíos que les hicieron daño, sino de que pierdan el miedo, de cruzártelas por la calle y encontrártelas tan campantes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Bien dicho, ninja. Brindo por eso.

Después del interrogatorio exhaustivo de Ziva sobre el NCIS prosigue una charla más relajada en la que Tony descubre que se parece a la que recordaba. La diferencia es que no tiene padre manipulador que le amargue la existencia, parece más charlatana y alegre y no falla una frase hecha. “Demasiado tiempo en Estados Unidos, así no tiene gracia”, piensa Tony.

Por el momento es lo único de esta Ziva que no le gusta tanto, porque el asunto religioso le da igual. Hasta su familia es mejor. Incluso Ari Haswari, si es el mismo hijo de Eli David que voló la cabeza a Kate en “el otro mundo”. Tony le ha localizado, es médico cooperante de Naciones Unidas en Gaza. Salva vidas en lugar de arrancarlas.

Aun así, Ziva no sabe de su existencia. Tony no presiona mucho, pero por su modo de hablar sabe que Tali es la única hermana que conoce, además de su mejor amiga. No sabe nada de sus parientes paternos, solo conoce a los maternos y los de Avi, diseminados por Israel, Europa y Estados Unidos. Cada vez que quiere hacer turismo de bajo coste, bastan un par de llamadas para que un familiar le proporcione alojamiento y comida a cambio de que ella también acoja a gente de vez en cuando.

Comparten una porción de tarta y Tony aprovecha para ser él quien maneja la cucharilla y la lleva a la boca de Ziva. Esta se deja hacer y le recompensa con sonrisas y miradas que le desnudan sin tapujos. La guinda la pone cuando, una vez terminado el postre, le da un corto beso en los labios. Coge tan de sorpresa a Tony que todavía no ha terminado de procesarlo y deleitarse cuando la oye reír suavemente y abre los ojos con cara de idiota. Ziva sabe exactamente igual que en aquel hotel, pero ahora no hay agentes del FBI a los que mentir. Nadie finge. Todo es tan real que Tony maldice tener que comportarse porque están en un lugar público.

—Se te había quedado un poco de chocolate en la boca—explica con una sonrisa.

—Será eso—murmura tras un carraspeo de incomodidad.

—¿Dónde has dejado a tu hombrecito esta noche?

—Con Cody, su amigo del alma. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que te apetece que te lleve a mi casa?

—Eso es.

Sorprendido, Tony paga la cuenta todavía sin responder y la guía hasta el coche. Tan pronto como ambos ocupan sus asientos, prueba a acercarse a Ziva y besarla. Quizá lo del restaurante no haya sido más que un malentendido, se dice. Sin embargo, los labios urgentes que se encuentra y que hacen que se estremezca de la cabeza a los pies cuentan la historia opuesta. Igual que en aquel hotel, solo que mil veces mejor. Incluso se permite mordisquearle el cuello y arrancarle un pequeño gemido que indica que quizá aquí también sea una gritona. Solo de imaginarlo se le escapa una sonrisa traviesa. Únicamente cuando le sube un poco la camiseta a Ziva entre beso y beso, ella decide parar el calentamiento.

—Aquí no. Llévame a tu casa e invítame a una copa.

—A una copa no. Nunca me aprovecharía de una señorita borracha.

Ziva suelta un “¡Ja!” y le da un puñetazo flojo en el hombro.

—Lo dices como si pudieras. Pero tienes razón, no hace falta la copa. Eres lo bastante mono como para gustarme sobria.


	5. Para tu amor

—McPipeta, ¿dónde andas?  
Al oír la voz de Tony, McGee asoma la cabeza por debajo de una de las mesas y agita un enchufe como saludo. Lo coloca en su sitio, gatea para salir y se sacude la bata y los pantalones para limpiarse aunque todo esté como una patena. Si con Abby el laboratorio se encontraba inmaculado, con él podría hacerse una operación a corazón abierto en el suelo sin pasar siquiera un trapito antes.  
—¿Qué me traes?  
—Pues… vómito.  
McGee asiente y le señala la mesa para que deje la muestra.  
—Yo también te quiero.  
—También un lápiz con fotos de Liam para compensar.  
—Eso está mejor. ¿Qué tal su primera clase de tae-kwon-do? Era ayer, ¿no?  
Sin esperar su respuesta, McGee recoge el bote, le echa un vistazo superficial y lo alinea primorosamente con el resto de elementos en los que tiene que trabajar.  
—Salió encantado. Se hizo amigo de un niño mayor, nueve años nada menos, y encima lo traía a casa Ziva, así que está deseando que llegue el miércoles para volver.  
McGee sacude la cabeza y teclea algo en uno de los ordenadores antes de mirarle de nuevo.  
—Como te descuides, te levanta la novia.  
—Ya lo hemos hablado. Sabe que Ziva es intocable, yo la vi primero.  
McGee sonríe y le da una palmadita en el hombro. Como todos, sabe que Tony está coladísimo por su chica y muy orgulloso de lo bien que se lleva con Liam. Su hijo prácticamente besa el suelo por donde pisa Ziva desde el momento en que ella sugirió una tarde de cine y bolos para conocerle. Sabiendo lo mucho que a su niño le cuesta confiar en la gente, Tony se temía lo peor, pero vio hasta qué punto habían conectado cuando Liam se quedó dormido abrazado a Ziva en el camino de vuelta a casa.  
Si no supiese que ninguno de los dos tiene malas intenciones, Tony se sentiría un poco desplazado. La semana pasada Liam se cayó en gimnasia, se hizo una brecha y pidió a su profesor que llamase a Ziva “para no asustar a papá”. Consiguió el efecto contrario. Ziva le telefoneó contándoselo y se ofreció a cuidar del chico hasta que Tony le recogiera. Cuando fue a buscarle, se lo encontró jugando tan feliz al ordenador mientras ella le preparaba la cena. Al día siguiente, todos en la escuela querían ver los puntos de sutura que su tía Tali, residente de pediatría, le había dado en el nacimiento del pelo.  
—Abby me ha dicho que la barbacoa kosher no fue tan terrible.  
—McCotilla, analiza y calla.  
McGee se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza.  
—No soy tu subordinado aunque últimamente lo parezca y tampoco quiero enterarme a través de Perez Hilton.  
Tony taconea con impaciencia. McGee tiene razón, desde que este mundo se cruza con el de la estrella lo entienda o no, viene notando que le trata distinto. No es su culpa que McGee fuera el novato allí, aunque cualquiera se lo cuenta al señor científico. Su mujer quizá lo entienda, que para algo colecciona muñequitos de vudú y les clava alfileres que les combinen con la ropa, pero McGee no cree en esas cosas.  
—Está bien, está bien, nov… McGee. Me esperaba algo más parecido a “Los padres de ella”, sobre todo cuando vi que mi suegro es un pedazo de hombretón y me recibió con un beso a lo Corleone. Pero ahí quedó el susto. Son más del tipo “Mi gran boda griega”, pero no insisten en buscarle etimología hebrea a todo. Aparte de eso, no sé qué más decirte. Que mi suegra hace unas hamburguesas de ternera buenísimas, que mi cuñada es una diosa de la papiroflexia y que el día menos pensado Liam les roba el perro y se lo trae a casa.  
Satisfecho, McGee sonríe con sinceridad y le da una palmadita en el hombro.  
—Me alegro de verte tan contento. Ahora, a trabajar. He analizado la sustancia roja y pringosa que había en los zapatos del soldado Koch.  
—¿Y qué era?  
Tony y McGee se vuelven. El jefe les estaba escuchando quién sabe desde hace cuánto. Al menos este Gibbs no le atormenta con sus reflexiones sobre el matrimonio. Todo lo contrario. Sutilmente ha dejado caer que Shannon quiere conocer a Ziva y darle el visto bueno. Ya llevan unos meses juntos, quizá sea hora de presentarle a lo más parecido que tiene a una familia. La estrellita no iba a ser infalible, sigue teniendo el mismo pasado con el mismo padre cretino. Mientras siga sin molestar, a Tony le da igual.  
—Eh… Gibbs, no te había… Pisó una manzana caramelizada. También he rastreado el GPS de su coche y resulta que estuvo con su hija en un parque de atracciones justo el día antes de que le mataran.  
—¿Qué hay de los correos?  
—Encriptados.  
Gibbs abre la boca para protestar, pero McGee es más rápido y no deja que lo haga.  
—He creado un programa con un algoritmo que…  
—En mi idioma, McGee.  
McAlgoritmo mira al techo, resopla y pulsa unas teclas para mostrar algo en la pantalla grande. El inocente soldado Koch ha dejado de ser un corderito. El tipo pretendía sacar armamento de la base y utilizarlo en el golpe a un banco. El jefe se acerca a la pantalla, frunce el ceño como cada vez que le cuesta leer algo por culpa de la vista cansada y ladea la cabeza.  
—¿Bone-knob-bishop? ¿Qué clase de dirección es esa?  
—Oh, hay muchas más. Angela dice más de 50.  
Tanto McGee como Gibbs le miran. Tony sonríe.  
—“Four rooms”, jefe. ¡No me digáis que no la habéis visto! Trata sobre…  
—DiNozzo.  
—Es igual. Son modos de llamar al pene. Buscamos a un salido.  
—¿Tú crees, DiNozzo?  
—A otro, más bien.  
Ante la ocurrencia de McGee, Tony hace una mueca y un sonido de “qué gracioso” y saca el móvil. En algún lugar tiene el audio del fragmento. No recordaba haberlo metido hasta que encontró a Liam y Ziva doblados de la risa escuchándolo hace unos días. Últimamente siente que podría pasarse las horas muertas mirándoles comportarse como madre e hijo. Liam le preguntó anoche si podría llamar mamá a Ziva sin que se enfadase y cuándo iba a ir a vivir con ellos. El resto de posibles parejas duraderas que Tony le ha presentado no pasaron siquiera el primer corte.  
—…al asesino, Gibbs.  
—Vale. DiNozzo te ayudará.  
—¿Eh?  
Tony da un respingo y accidentalmente presiona el botón clave del móvil. El audio del momento estelar de “Four rooms” llena el ambiente. Torpe y apresurado intenta apagarlo, pero el jefe se lo arrebata y lo deja sonar hasta el final con una sonrisa burlona. McGee se carcajea sin más.  
—Antes de que te pusieras a hacer el tonto con esto, le decía a McGee que le vas a ayudar.  
—¿A qué?  
—A…—Señala la pantalla con un gesto vago—localizar el cachivache.  
—¡Ahhh! Me queda mucho más claro, jefe.  
¡Zas! Con este Gibbs más suave las collejas son más escasas, pero no menos potentes.  
—Y cancela tus planes para el viernes. Shannon quiere que se la presentes ya.


	6. I Knew I Loved You

En cuanto la ve salir de la sinagoga, Liam sale corriendo hacia Ziva gritando “¡mamá!”. Se abalanza sobre ella con fuerza, deja que le levante en brazos y se comen a besos mutuamente. Tony les observa apoyado en el coche con una sonrisa satisfecha. Hace unas semanas que Liam se atrevió a dar el paso y llamarla así. Tanto Ziva como todo aquel que le ha oído se lo han tomado con naturalidad. Tony le notó nervioso la primera vez que empleó la palabra, pero ver que Ziva respondía diciéndole “mi amor” le despejó todas las dudas.

Todavía no viven juntos oficialmente, aunque Ziva pasa casi todas las noches con ellos. Quizá sea ir demasiado deprisa teniendo en cuenta que apenas llevan unos meses como pareja, pero las cosas fluyen sin presiones. Pronto será el cumpleaños de Liam y se lo van a llevar a Disneyworld. Lo acordaron la semana pasada en secreto, igual que hace cuatro días decidieron los tres que las vacaciones de verano serán en Israel. Harán un circuito para visitar lo más importante del país y después dedicarán unos días a tostarse al sol de Haifa mientras se hospedan en un bungalow propiedad de una tía de Ziva. Es sencillo, surge solo, ¿por qué darle más vueltas? Funciona.

—¿Lista para la excursión?

Ziva asiente, deja a Liam en el suelo y saca algo de la mochila que lleva al hombro. El rostro del niño se ilumina cuando ve que se trata de una gorra con su nombre bordado. Tony le cazó haciéndole ojitos, el tema salió hablando por teléfono con Ziva y esta decidió comprársela. Es probable que ahora que la tiene, cueste convencerle de que se la quite aunque sea para dormir. Seguro que se le ocurre alguna excusa para dejársela puesta, como que en el interior de la tienda de campaña hace demasiado frío. Es un DiNozzo, la persuasión le viene de fábrica.

Antes de que llegue a volverse al coche, la familia de Ziva capta la atención de Liam. Otros que les han aceptado sin problemas. Tony se temía que le rechazasen, le agobiasen demasiado o quizá no les pareciese bien que ya fuera padre. Después de conocerlos empezó a relajarse. Son buena gente, jamás les han tratado mal. El espaldarazo definitivo fue recibir una llamada suya para ver qué tal estaban. Ziva no estaba presente ni les había dicho nada, solamente querían charlar, saber cómo les iba todo a sus nuevos parientes.

Como buenos abuelos, Avi y Myriam malcrían a su nieto ofreciéndole chucherías para el viaje. Liam se despide de ellos y de Tali con un beso, Tony les saluda con la mano y se montan para emprender el camino. Serán algo menos de dos horas, pueden comenzar la marcha por los senderos antes del almuerzo. Liam y él estuvieron estudiando la ruta anoche y tienen decidido dónde hacer las paradas y en qué lugar montar la tienda para dormir.

—Estás muy callado hoy—observa Ziva cuando ya se han alejado unos kilómetros.

—Y ni siquiera la has saludado con un beso—gruñe Liam.

—¿Nunca os he dicho que sois unos pesados? Y eso no está bien, el plasta oficial de la familia soy yo, nada de hacerme la competencia.

El toque de atención surte efecto, se acabó el rato contemplativo. Tony sube el volumen de la radio y empieza a cantar a gritos haciendo las mismas tonterías de siempre para conseguir que los suyos se rían. Será un bufón, pero es un bufón feliz que se lleva a su familia por ahí el fin de semana y que tiene un plan. La idea ha sido de Liam, tan empachado de películas como él. Lo único que espera Tony es que funcione, al contrario de lo que sucede en el filme.

Aparca y se apresura a bajar del coche para correr a abrirle la puerta a Ziva. Esta sonríe gratamente sorprendida y murmura un agradecimiento. Tony responde con un beso apasionado que hace que ambos se estremezcan. Cuando se separan, los ojos de Ziva le explican la de cosas que le apetecerían si no hubiera niños delante. Concretamente, uno que ahora les mira con la típica sonrisa DiNozzo y la cámara de fotos en la mano.

—Ni os habéis enterado aunque ha saltado el flash y todo. Veréis cuando se la enseñe a la tía Abby, se va a poner a pegar saltitos.

—Liam, ni se te…

El niño le saca la lengua y pone la cámara a buen recaudo en su mochila.

—Ya veremos.

Tony mira a Ziva para ver su reacción y se encuentra con una risilla traviesa. Conoció a Abby y McGee en otra “cena de aprobación”, como las bautizó Gibbs. Ambas funcionaron tan bien que a Tony no le importan las bromas de sus compañeros. La temática es siempre la misma: que se encuentra especialmente tonto por culpa del amor y que pronto estará cambiando pañales. Todo a su tiempo si Ziva quiere. Si no, él ya ha cumplido y está encantado con su chico aunque les haga fotos inoportunas.

El parque natural es precioso, más verde y con senderos mejor cuidados de lo que parecía en Internet cuando se pusieron a planificar la visita. No caminan muy rápido, Liam no puede ir a la misma velocidad que un adulto y Tony no está precisamente en forma. Ziva lleva un ritmo educadamente lento y se dedica a explicarles detalles sobre la flora y la supervivencia en el campo.

—Además de hacer artes marciales en vez de ballet, ¿tu padre te vendaba los ojos y te dejaba en mitad del bosque o qué?

Ziva le mira con los ojos enormes y por un momento centellea en ellos la furia.

—¿Eres imbécil? Mi padre es hijo de un guardabosques, me enseñó todo lo que sé.

—Ahí te has pasado, papá. El tío Jethro no anda por aquí, así que pídele perdón.

Tony suspira y levanta los brazos.

—Lo siento, he tenido un momento Forrest Gump.

—Más te vale que sea el único o yo tendré uno Terminator. ¿Seguimos?

El sendero se ensancha después de una zona entre colinas. Continúan las hileras de árboles enormes por los que corretean las ardillas, pero ahora el camino discurre paralelo a un río. Liam no deja de tomar fotografías y de cuando en cuando le hace un guiño a su padre como para preguntar qué tal va todo. “Perfectamente”, piensa Tony. Y todo gracias a una estrella, porque no ve otra forma de explicárselo.

Hacía ya tiempo que no pensaba en ello, que apenas se acuerda de la vida paralela que de algún modo vivió o imaginó. No hay golpes en la cabeza ni comas que puedan ser la causa. El que inventa mundos, aunque se base en la realidad, es McNovelas, no él. Bendito pedrusco incandescente cayendo por la atmósfera. Ya sabía él que hacerle caso a su madre era lo correcto. Una pena no poder presentarle a Ziva, seguro que le habría caído bien.

Quien quizá no le habría hecho ninguna gracia es la mujer que tiene enfrente, realizando la ruta en sentido opuesto y con calzado inadecuado que ojalá le llene los pies de ampollas. Llevaba casi ocho años sin verla, desde que el juez le concedió derechos plenos sobre Liam. El tiempo no la ha tratado nada mal: Lorraine sigue estando igual de buena que antes, pero ni de lejos le hace sombra a Ziva. Además, conserva la misma cara de asco. Quien tuvo retuvo, ya se nota.

Lorraine debe de pensar igual a juzgar por cómo le mira. Viaja acompañada de un par de amigas que, al igual que Liam y Ziva, se preguntan por qué ambos se han quedado frente a frente con ojos de pez. Lorraine solo los desvía un momento para fijarse en el niño. Instintivamente, Tony se coloca delante de él y le sujeta por el hombro para protegerle.

—Tony… Qué coincidencia.

—Pues sí. Menos mal que al final convencí al juez de que eras inofensiva y esa orden de alejamiento no hacía falta, que te habrías metido en un lío de lo más tonto—bromea con su sonrisa marca de la casa.

Lorraine no comparte su entusiasmo, fingir nunca fue lo suyo. Disimula fatal su modo de inclinar la cabeza para leer el bordado de la gorra de ese niño oculto por el cuerpo de Tony. Liam, así se llama, y le está dando un tironcito al pantalón de su padre para llamar la atención.

—¿Quién es, papá?

—Lorraine, la señora que te llevó en su tripa.

Liam pone una mueca, busca la mano de Ziva y tira de ella para acercarse juntos a Lorraine. Tony nunca le ocultó a su hijo que tenía una madre, solo se limitó a suavizar lo ocurrido para que Liam no se sintiese mal. Hasta hoy había llevado su ausencia muy bien. Ojalá siga siendo así ahora que la tiene delante y le escruta con curiosidad.

Ziva se deja arrastrar y descubre a Tony que Papá Oso no está solo. Se sitúa detrás de Liam y le sujeta cariñosa y protectora sin apartar la vista un segundo de Lorraine. Tony la ha visto combatir en el gimnasio. Sabe que el menor movimiento en falso terminará con su ex inmovilizada en el suelo y tal vez un par de luxaciones.

—Tú no eres mi mamá—le espeta Liam—. Mi mamá es esta, se llama Ziva.

Ziva saluda con una inclinación de cabeza y le tiende la mano. Lorraine la mira como si fuera algo tóxico y no se la estrecha. Tony decide acudir en ayuda de su chica y pasarle un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Ziva continúa examinando a Lorraine con desprecio y enfado a partes iguales. A cada momento parece más dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre ella, Tony imagina que no querrá dejar las cosas así. Busca algo que decir para evitar que llegue la sangre al río, pero ver que Liam se ha soltado y se aleja a grandes zancadas le distrae.

—¡Vamos, papá! Quiero llegar al lago antes de comer.

Sin despedirse ni retirar la mano del cuerpo de Ziva, Tony emprende la marcha. Liam continúa caminando a buen paso sin abrir la boca. Su silencio termina inquietándole tanto que Tony le pide que pare en una zona amplia donde no molestan a los demás senderistas. El niño se detiene cabizbajo, agarra una piedra y la lanza con violencia al río. Su padre se agacha para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. Llevaba años temiendo este momento. Siempre había esperado que llegase en un ambiente conocido y con su hijo ya más mayor. Así tal vez la decepción y la tristeza serían menores en sus ojos claros que le delatan como DiNozzo.

—Liam…

—Era una señora maleducada. No le ha dado la mano a mamá. No me quiere, ¡muy bien! ¡Pues yo no la quiero ni quiero tenerla cerca! ¡La odio!

—Tranquilo, cariño. Ya está, ya no vamos a volver a ver a esa bruja—interviene Ziva mientras le acaricia el brazo.

Liam se esfuerza por contener las lágrimas y sonríe con amargura. Tony maldice mentalmente a Lorraine y le da un abrazo.

—¿Puedo decir una palabrota, papá?

—A ver, dila.

—¡Menuda gilipollas! Además, mamá es más guapa y más alta.

—¡Di que sí, hijo! Mamá es la mejor.

Tony se separa de Liam al notar que mira a Ziva. En cuanto le suelta, el pequeño va directo a por ella y extiende los brazos para que le levante a pesar de que ya hace mucho que dejó de ser un bebé. Ziva le alza y le apoya en su pecho. Tony lamenta interrumpirles, pero necesita quitarle la cámara a su hijo para inmortalizar el momento. Ambos posan con una sonrisa que se transforma en carcajada cuando ella susurra algo en el oído del niño. Se acabó el trago amargo. Por lo que respecta a Tony, ojalá Lorraine termine con la cabeza incrustada en una colmena igual que en los dibujos animados.

Mientras continúan el paseo hacia el lago, Tony decide alterar los planes. Sabe que Liam y él habían hablado de llevarlos a cabo aprovechando la cena, pero no ve motivos para esperar tanto. Les vendrá bien a todos, en especial a Liam. Ahora más que nunca necesita sentir que tiene una familia completa, que mamá —o _imma_ , como le dice a veces en hebreo— no se va a marchar a ninguna parte como lo hizo Lorraine.

Al principio de la relación, Tony temía que las cosas no funcionasen y Ziva desapareciera de sus vidas. Sabía que no sería el único con el corazón roto y le daba más miedo el sufrimiento de Liam que el suyo propio. Nunca le han faltado referentes adultos a su alrededor, desde pequeñito ha tenido montones de tíos que no le tocan nada y hasta al abuelo Ducky. Pero Tony siempre sentía que le faltaba una madre. Ziva lo ha hecho todo tan fácil que Tony tiene claro que no puede permitirse perderla. Él lo pasaría mal, pero para Liam sería un varapalo mucho mayor.

Ver a Ziva con una mano ocupada en torno a su cintura y la otra agarrando a Liam le despeja todos los temores. Va haciéndoles de cicerone, explicándoles otra vez sus conocimientos acerca de la naturaleza. Incluso se atreve a acercarse a un matojo feúcho con unos frutos rojizos y ponerse a recolectarlos. Según ella, son un buen postre y saben parecido a los arándanos. Tony solo espera no terminar en urgencias con una intoxicación.

Ziva se acerca al río a lavar los frutos y Liam la sigue correteando. Tony les advierte que tengan cuidado, las piedras parecen resbaladizas. Comprueba hasta qué punto cuando una de ellas se mueve y termina con el culo empapado. Como no podía ser de otro modo, Liam y Ziva se carcajean a su costa y hasta le hacen una foto. Todo vuelve a salir bien, igual que si ese pájaro de mal agüero llamado Lorraine no hubiese asomado su cara de caballo por el parque natural.

Tras un rato más de caminata emerge el lago después de un recodo del camino. Se hacen con un árbol junto a la orilla para extender el mantel. Cuando Liam le ve sacar la bolsita de papel con las tres galletas de la fortuna, levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Aunque sepa que deberían ser lo último, el niño abre el paquete, saca las dos normales para Tony y para él y le tiende la tercera a Ziva. Contiene un mensaje especial, como en “Mickey ojos azules”, solo que va bien marcada para diferenciarla y evitar errores.

—¡Ábrela, mamá!—exclama Liam entusiasmado—A ver qué te pone.

A Ziva le extraña tanto interés, pero decide echar un vistazo. Rompe la galleta, desenrolla el papelito y Tony sabe que todo ha funcionado cuando la ve quedarse boquiabierta. Por si acaso, le acaricia el brazo para captar su atención y pide que lea la frase en voz alta.

—“Cásate conmigo, Ziva”—recita ella con voz temblorosa.

—¿Y qué respondes?

Ziva traga saliva, asiente y le mira con los ojos húmedos. Para cuando Tony la besa ya le corren un par de lágrimas. Esta vez oye perfectamente el flash de la cámara saltar, pero hace caso omiso. Está demasiado ocupado con los labios de Ziva y rebuscando a ciegas en la mochila para intentar dar con la cajita del anillo.

Justo de su talla, viva el otro mundo. Ziva la mencionó una vez y ha resultado ser la misma. Tony se hace el misterioso cuando le pregunta cómo ha acertado, así que ella asume que le habrá robado algún anillo para tenerlo de referencia. Tony no lo niega y se ve obligado a pestañear con fuerza cuando el flash le deja sin vista un momento. Liam tiene futuro como fotógrafo si sigue así.

—Tú lo sabías, ¡granuja!—acusa Ziva al niño.

—Fue idea mía, papá y yo lo vimos en una peli.

—Entonces, ¿eres tú quien me pide matrimonio?

Liam sacude la cabeza y le da la mano a Ziva. Se le nota nervioso, él también tiene una petición que hacerle. A Tony le parecía un poco pronto cuando Liam le expuso su intención, pero su hijo se mostró inflexible.

—Yo quiero otra cosa.

—Tú dirás.

—Que me adoptes. Tú conociste a tu papá cuando tenías siete años, pues yo a ti igual.

Ziva sonríe ampliamente y le da un achuchón. Tony decide estrechar a ambos. Su Ziva no está muerta, no hay barcos hundidos ni espías israelíes muertos a balazos. Se va a casar con él y va a ser la madre que Liam lleva esperando toda la vida. No sabe si la estrella le concederá también este capricho, pero desea que Lorraine les vea y se marche rabiando.


	7. Una pequeña parte del mundo

El calor húmedo de Haifa en julio puede resultar sofocante, pero la brisa suave de las noches hace que refresque. Tony sale de la habitación de Liam después de arroparle y asegurarse de que la mosquitera cubre bien la ventana. Prepara un mojito para él y un zumo de piña para Ziva y sale a acompañarla al jardín. Se la encuentra desparramada en una tumbona, mirando al cielo con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Al fin se ha dormido—anuncia Tony—. Parecía que no se le acababan las pilas.

Ziva ríe y se levanta para darle mimos. Tony deja las bebidas en una mesita y se deshace en besos y abrazos. Los ronroneos de Ziva le indican que va por buen camino, solo espera que hoy no sienta molestias cuando la acaricie. Las malditas hormonas le juegan malas pasadas, menos mal que no necesita siquiera salir de la habitación para ir a vomitar todas las mañanas.

Van a ser papás, pero todavía no saben si de un niño o una niña. Según calculan, trajeron un regalo extra del viaje de novios. Temían que Liam les echase demasiado de menos o se lo tomase mal. Se encontraron con que Gibbs y Shannon le habían mantenido entretenido y cuidado los días de diario mientras que el resto se lo habían llevado los fines de semana. Que apenas una semana después de regresar le contasen que, si todo sale bien, le darán un hermanito, hizo que Liam se pusiera loco de contento. Por mucho que sepa que faltan meses, hay que frenarle para que no arrase con la sección de bebés en las tiendas de ropa y juguetes.

—¿Planes para mañana, señora guía?—susurra Tony antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo.

—Podemos coger el teleférico al Monte Carmelo por la mañana e ir a la playa por la tarde.

—Y comprar otra tarjeta de memoria, Liam ya lleva tres llenas. ¿Vamos dentro?

Ziva emite un pequeño murmullo de negación y se separa ligeramente de él. Tony la observa e intenta explicarse los motivos. No le parece que se encuentre incómoda. Ziva le da un trago a su bebida, agarra a Tony de la muñeca y camina con él unos metros apartándose de la vivienda. Cuando ya casi están en la verja, Ziva le señala el cielo. Una lluvia de estrellas como guirnaldas adorna el firmamento. Las Perseidas, esta vez sí.

—Pide un deseo, Tony.

Tony la abraza por la espalda y escucha a Ziva suspirar. Asoma la cabeza por encima de su hombro y la sacude.

—No, que se cumplen.

—Precisamente. ¿No dijiste algo de una estrella fugaz en nuestra primera cita?

—Algo así.

—¿Y qué pediste? ¿Una esposa? ¿Una mamá para Liam? ¿Más hijos?

Tony le besa el cuello y le acaricia el vientre.

—Si te lo cuento, quizá esto se desvanezca. Mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

—Vale, pero pide algo más, aprovecha. Yo ya lo he hecho.

Ziva gira la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Tony se pierde en su sonrisa sensual y misteriosa un instante y la besa antes de volver la vista al cielo. Justo ahora cae otra estrella. Se lo piensa durante un par de segundos, necesita embutir el mayor número de cosas en una frase para que cuente como uno solo. Cuando ya lo tiene claro, echa a volar su deseo mentalmente:

“Quiero que tengamos una niña sana y tan maravillosa como Liam en un parto rápido y sin complicaciones que anime a Ziva a que seamos papás de otro niño estupendo que también crezca feliz”.

—Ya está.

—Te ha costado.

—Es que era un deseo… complejo.

Ziva le sonríe, echa las manos hacia atrás y le manosea el trasero.

—Ahora sí, vamos dentro.


End file.
